The New Mean Girls
by jimer
Summary: A new group of mean girls has arrived.


Monday, September 8 2005  
Dear Diary,  
Today was the first day of school and you will never believe it but I woke up with a massive pimple on my nose. I looked so ugly. I think that I had the perfect outfit though so hopefully nobody noticed. I wore my brand new seven jeans and awesome top that I bought at BeBe. And the shoes, well lets just say that they topped off the outfit. Oh I could tell that everyone was totally jealous.   
I met Christina and Alicia outside of the school. I was fashionably late as always. I brought them both pumpkin spice latté's because I am just so nice. Don't cha think? Well anyway today Alicia just looked totally awful. I don't know who told her to buy that skirt. It just made her butt look so flat. And that top, it made her face look so orange. Geeze! I was so glad that Christina told her how bad she looked before I had to.   
There is this totally hot guy in the trig class he sits in front of me so I can just stare at him the whole time while the teacher is blabbing on about squares or something stupid like that. I hope I don't fail because of him… oh well.  
I was so happy that me and the girls wait silly me, the girls and I got the best table in the whole cafeteria. It's the same table as the legendary plastics got this last year. It's right next to the jokes table so we get a good view, but it's as far as possible from the art freaks table. They like to make art out of their food. Sometimes they even put it on their faces. It's so nasty. And the computer nerds sit next to them. They always pick their noses and then put them under the table. How Gross! So anyway we have decided that we are going to have a lunch plan. We are going to take turns bringing lunch for us all. Tomorrow is my day. I don't know what I am going to bring yet but probably some pasta salad and Fuze white tea because its good for you hair skin and nails, but I don't know about the pasta because Christina is on a diet, or she should be anyway.  
Well after school me and Alicia, no Alicia and I, went to the mall. I helped her pick out something to wear for tomorrow so she wouldn't look like she did today. I just couldn't possibly be seen with somebody who looked the way that she did today. I think that I picked her out something totally cute. Christina couldn't come because she was out with her boyfriend Tom. I really don't like him. He is just so annoying. I guess I should try to kind of like him because he makes Christina happy but I just really don't see what she sees in him. It is so frustrating, he is always taking her away from our fun and all she ever talks about is Tom. Tom is so nice, Tom is so cute, did I tell you what Tom got and it wasn't even my birthday? All I ever here is TOM, TOM, TOM!  
Well I am getting tired and I think that I should probably get to sleep because I don't want to have and bags under my eyes tomorrow and of course I need to get my beauty sleep. You know, I think that Christina should get to sleep earlier because he never looks good on Tuesdays for some reason. She's probably taking to Tom on the phone all night long. Well, bye.

Love,  
Britney

Tuesday, September 9 2005  
Dear Diary,  
Today started out as bad day that's how it ended too.  
I woke up and that pimple that I had yesterday decided to invite its twin to come and hangout on my face for a while. I know have two pimples the size of Antarctica on my face. One on my forehead and one right snack in the middle of my forehead. I decided not to get Starbucks today because I have a feeling that all of the sugar in the coffee has something to do with the way that my skin has been looking lately. Without my caffeine I was exhausted the whole day long. Ugh! It was terrible.  
I can't believe that I forgot to bring the lunch for the girls and me. We had to bye the nasty cafeteria food. Nobody buys the school food unless you plan on dieing at an early age from obesity because of all the fat in it. It is sooooo disgusting. Oh and you will never believe what happened. There were these 11th graders who decided that they wanted to take our table. They were all skinny and petite with the most platinum blond hair ever. You had to be careful when you looked at it because it was so blond that you could have gone blind. I was so ticked you have no idea. We ended up getting a table tree tables away from the Asian geeks table. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. It was horrible.   
After lunch I went to trig. I thought that seeing the guy that's sits in front of me would make the day completely better, but it didn't. One of the little skinny blonds decided that she would pick up his pencil when he dropped it. That was so supposed to be my job. In fact last night I actually practiced on how I was going to pick up his pencil up if he ever dropped it. But no she got it first. She batted her ugly eyelashes and said, "Here you go." I was so mad. I was furious. I wanted to get up and snack the pencil out of her hand just so that I could bend down and pick it up my self. Hey, you what I never thought of? She must be so stupid to be in 10th grade math but to be in tenth grade. Mwah ha ha (extremely evil laugh).  
After school I decided to call Monique and see if she could get me in for an appointment. I really needed to get my hair done and to get a petty and a manny. Of course she got me in, I knew that she would. After all I am her best customer. I've been going there since I can remember. I decided that I was going to get sweep bangs and some cameral highlights. I thought that that would brighten up my day, but oh no nothing could make this better. Right when Monique was trimming the ends the phone rang. That is never good because she is so jumpy. Well anyway the phone rang she jumped and closed the scissors and cut a huge chunk out of my hair. Oh my god. I flipped out I mean wouldn't you. I couldn't believe it. My reputation of having the perfect hair is ruined. Monique didn't make me pay for the many or petty but money obviously wasn't an issue it was my hair. I have no idea how I am going to war my hair until it grows back. I am so frustrated.  
After that I decided that I would go to Sephora and buy some new make. I thought that that would make me feel better I mean after all what make any girl feel more special than some new make up, right? Well when I got there everything was going great until some stupid saleslady said that I had acne. Me, Britney, who is know for having perfect skin has ACNE. So now I have lost my reputation for perfect hair and perfect skin. I was devastated. And infect I still am.  
There was nothing good about this day. Alicia looked great in the outfit that I helped her pick out yesterday. So of course I felt even uglier that I already am.   
Well I better go try and figure out what I can do with my hair tomorrow so that it doesn't look completely awful.

Love,  
Britney

Wednesday, September 10 2005  
Dear Diary,  
Today wasn't as bad as yesterday. The first pimple wasn't a red as it was yesterday so hopefully the first twin will be gone by tomorrow so that on Friday, for the back to school dances I will be looking fine. I think that awesome outfit that I had on also made it a whole lot better. You have no idea how great I felt in this outfit. I had on the cutest denim mini skirt and the top, wow. I looked amazing if I do say so my self. Maybe I should me a personal stylist when I get older. Yea, I will be a personal stylist for someone famous. That would be a dream job. I mean everybody saw how great I mad Alicia look after her fashion don't.  
Well anyway, today was going great until math when that skinny blond bimbo said, "Oh my god! Like what happened to your hair. There is like a piece that is like shorter than all of the others." I almost flipped out. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there, pretending to ignore her.  
After trig there was lunch. We got to sit at our table today. You should have seen the blond's faces when they walked in and saw that we had got the best table. Alicia brought the food today. It was so good. But I didn't eat much because I really want to make sure that I look amazing for the dance this Friday.  
After school there was cheerleading tryouts. Of course I have doubt about me not making the team. Alicia definitely made the team. But for Christina, well I just hope that she did. The blonds were there. They definitely made the team. They were all amazing, doing their back flips and all. But I can do a mean backhand spring. I can't wait until tomorrow when I go and see my name on that list.   
I have to go.

Love,  
Britney

Saturday, September 13 2005  
Dear Diary,  
The dance last nigh was not at all what I expected it to be. I had a horrible time, and all because of one stupid blond chick. Oh I found out that her name is Samantha. What a stupid mane. I hate it. It doesn't even match her. Well anyway she danced the whole night with the hot trig guy and I didn't even get a chance to talk to him. That might have been good because I probably would have ended up embarrassing myself but at least want him to notice me. I spent the whole night talking to Alicia. Not there is anything wrong with her or anything but I really wanted to talk to the guy in my math class.   
Well this whole week it seems like Samantha and her blond bimbo twins have been trying to take my place as the most popular girl in school. I can't stand it any more. She has been taking our table at lunch; she has been taking all of the hot guys and not even letting me or Alicia have a chance to talk to them. And oh my god, did I tell you that Samantha made captain of the cheerleading squad. I made co-captain which I am very happy about. Alicia also made varsity. But like I predicted Christina made JV. She is too wrapped up in her boyfriend. She really should try to get in better shape so that she can cheer for the first game of the season.  
Well anyway Samantha, Casey, and I think other girls name is Brooke are trying to take the place of me and Alicia, and Christina. They even took our number. Three, which is our number. I can't believe then. It is just so frustrating to me.   
Oops the phone is ringing. Got to go. 

Love,   
Britney

Monday, September 15, 2005  
Dear Diary,  
Oh my god that girl is just so nerve-racking. I am so mad that I don't even want to mention her name (I think that you know who I'm talking about. Just incase you don't she is tall, skinny, and blond). She really is trying to steal my title. Breathe Britney, breathe. Okay so know that I am all calmed down I will tell you just exactly what Samantha has done.   
Today in fist period trig she decided that she wanted to ask out hot guy that sits in front of me. I found out that his name is Jason by the way. Now back to the point. She asked him out. And guess what he aid. He said yes. Ugh! Can you believe her? I had my eye on him first, that little creep.   
That's not the worst thing that she did either. Today Christina was the first one to our table. She was sitting there just minding her own business when Samantha, Casey, and Brooke come up and just sit with her. Well anyway, of course there weren't any seats for me or Alicia so we had to sit with the art freaks, how gross. After school in the locker room before cheerleading was the first time that I saw Christina since lunch. She walked in with the blonds looking all preppy and everything. They were all talking and laughing together. Christina fit right in. She has blind hair too. It's not perfectly straight like the other girls hair its super curly and it always falls in her face. It gets so annoying. Well I went up to her and said, "Where were you all day? I haven't seen you since lunch when you left us to sit with the blond s that are our enemies." I have to say that I never thought that Christina would that the guts to do this but she looks at me and says, "You mean your enemies. I think that they are nice. They are giving me helpful advice on what to wear and how to do my hair. They don't just day oh you should go on a diet. They think that tom and I make a cute couple. They have asked me to sit with them for the rest of the week and I think that I am going to oh and they said that they would all help me with my cheerleading so that I can be a backup for varsity." I couldn't believe her. Well if she wants to be one of them then let her be one of them. But hen she comes crying back to me and Alicia begging to be our friends we will just... well we will just not let her.  
We had cheering practice and at the end the coach was talking about how the needed to find a captain to be in the middle for all the cheers. She went on and on about how the person needed to she light so that she could be a flyer and all that. Well anyway she said that Samantha was going to be the captain. I was furious (and still am). I have been practicing cheerleading all summer long. I have wanted to be the captain ever since I was in seventh grade and I went to my first football game. I saw the prettiest girl on the team flying through the air and being in the middle for all of the stunts. I knew that I wanted to be that girl.   
Samantha shouldn't be the captain she definitely isn't eh prettiest girl because that would be me for sure. Grrrrrr! I am so mad at her.  
I thought that this year was going to be great. Now that the most popular girls in the school (the plastics) aren't together anymore me and my posy were going to be the queen bees. I am furious.  
I think that it is time for revenge. I am going to get revenge on Samantha for steeling my boyfriend, or they guy that was supposed to be my boyfriend, stealing the spot as cheer captain, and stealing Christina. I am going to go call Alicia and tell to come over hear tomorrow so we can plan this out. Got to go.

Love,   
Britney

Tuesday, September 16, 2005

Dear Diary,  
Today Alicia came over after practice. We spent the whole afternoon drinking soy smoothies and planning revenge on Samantha. 

Here is the plan: 

Revenge on Samantha and Her Blond Bimbos:

1. On Wednesday at practice we are going to drop her when we are supposed to catch her when she is doing her stunt. Then one of us will be able to be the captain for that game.  
2. Get Christina back by writing a note that is to Casey and signed by Samantha talking about how much they hate her. Them she will come crying back to us. (I know that I said that I wouldn't let her come crying back to us but hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do)  
3. Win back… not that I ever had him but you know what I mean (I am still kind of working on that plan)

Tomorrow we will put our plan into action. I am so excited. I have to go work out all of the little kinks

Love,

Britney

Wednesday, September 17, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today was the day that me and Alicia… wait Alicia and I were going to put our first plan into action. Well guess what? It worked just like we had planned. After school me and Alicia… no Alicia and I went to the locker rooms early so we could talk to all of the girl that are supposed to catch Samantha. Well I knew that we could get Mandy to drop her because earlier I heard Samantha talking to Mandy. Well Samantha told her that her boyfriend had cheated on her so of course they broke up. Well it turns out that her boyfriend never cheated at all, Brooke just wanted to go out with him. Well with our luck the other catcher wasn't here today. So later when we were out on the fields practicing and it was Samantha's turn to do her back flip twist we just well dropped her. It was so funny. I wanted to fall over laughing but I didn't. I acted like cared even though I really could have cared less. I can't believe that I, Britney Jane Miller would think of such a good plan.

The rest of the day went pretty well too. Alicia and I (I got it right for once) found a new table outside. We have a perfect view of all the hot guys. I don't really want to talk about math but hey, I'm working on that plan.

Later Alicia and I are going to the movies. She is so much fun to be around. I really never noticed because Christina was always kind of in the way but I still want her back because three is such a better number than two.

I have some really good ideas about what to right in the letter. Here is a rough draft.

Dear Casey,

Oh my god I really can't stand Christina anymore. She is just totally annoying me. I didn't think that she was really going to be our friend. I just pitied her. She so doesn't fit in our group. I mean I know that she has blonde hair but she really needs to loose some weight. She didn't even make varsity. Well right back and tell me what you think.

Love,

Samantha

Well what do you think? It might be a little harsh. Nah!

I have to go right the final copy!

Love,

Britney

Thursday, September 18 2005

Dear Diary,

Today's plan worked perfectly (Like it really couldn't have gone better). Right before lunch I went up to Christina. She was standing by herself by her locker. I said, "Christina I have something to tell you. Believe me I am only telling you because I care about you." I pulled out the crimpled up note and handed it to her, "I found this on the floor near my locker." She opened it up and read it. You should have seen her face, it turned bright red. Then she started to cry. It was horrible. The plan worked she sat with me and Alicia… no Alicia and I at lunch at our new table. I was so glad to have her. Back I really never knew how much I missed her until I had her back.

At cheerleading practice the coach announced who was going to take the place of Samantha at the game on Friday. Well you will never guess who it was. It's me! I am so freaking excited. AHHHHHHH! Oh my god! My plans are working out just as I expected. Revenge is sweet!

The game is tomorrow and I am so excited because I have all of the stunts and cheers down perfect.

I have decided that I will let Samantha have Jason. I don't need him because I will be captain of the cheerleading team and I have all of my friends back.

I have to go get rest for the big game.

Love,

Britney

Friday, September 19, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today was perfect. I went to school and had the perfect day. Then after school I saw Samantha and Jason fighting. Turns out they broke up because of something stupid. Samantha has a huge cast on her ankle because it's broken. I feel kind of sorry for her… not really. I got to cheer in the game and we won. Yeah!

My life is back to better than perfect.

Love,

Britney


End file.
